


五次Squalo想拒绝山本武的拥抱

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	五次Squalo想拒绝山本武的拥抱

第一个拥抱出乎意料到匪疑所思。

那个小鬼飞扑过来的速度简直比战斗时更快，冒冒失失地几乎碰翻了轮椅。“Squalo～”山本武毫不犹豫地弯腰拥抱伤到站不起来的银鲛，呼唤名字的语调里充盈着丰沛的真挚与欣喜。

猝不及防的鲨鱼大概是因为太过震惊以致连吼人滚开都忘记了，他完全不明白怎么会有人蠢到去拥抱几天前还拼杀到你死我活的敌人。

“Squalo你没事真是太好了！太好了！”少年环着他的肩膀反复低语。热切的气息扑到耳际，他们离得太近，Squalo能清楚听见山本武即使处于绝对逆境中也保持明朗的声线如今却带着轻微哽咽的鼻音。

那个拥抱有点太过用力，浑身是伤的鲛感到骨头都在疼，他觉得自己没一脚踹开那个混蛋小鬼肯定是因为现在几乎动弹不得的原因。

而围观全程的跳马后来曾意味深长地对他说：我觉得山本那孩子挺喜欢你的。对此鲨鱼只是回以一个别说老子听不懂的话的凶恶表情——虽然其实他也并没有忘记那个带着疼痛却满怀善意的拥抱。

 

******

在开始教山本武剑术以后，Squalo对那小子喜欢挨挨蹭蹭的恶习多少也算有些了解——当然这并不表示他会喜欢且容忍那些微小而频繁的肢体接触。

“滚”“别碰我”“你特么几岁了”这些词汇差不多成为他除了剑术指导外对山本说的最多的话，通常还是以算得上恶声恶气地口吻。

只是，在偶尔的，当他注意到山本眼中来不及收拾的若有所失的情绪时，鲨鱼的拒绝会变得不那么坚定——他看不惯那个在压倒性强势前也一付没心没肺样子的小鬼露出茫然失措的表情，那简直愚蠢得令人心烦。

而姑息的结果就是更多莫明其妙的小动作，更多弯起眼睛傻乎乎的笑，更多望着他闪闪发亮的puppy eyes。啧，奇怪的小鬼。

那天鲛的心情非常好。或许是来之前他又赢了次决斗，也可能是山本在训练对抗中表现特别出色。鲨鱼得意洋洋，说笑都很豪爽。然后就在他又一次张狂大笑后，一直笑眯眯看着他的山本忽然上前几步，用一个亲密却又不至于过分亲昵的力度抱了抱他。

只有几秒。

“Squalo。”稍微退开些后山本说：“你真棒！”

看着比自己矮一点的少年仰起头，专注又真诚的目光，和唇角微扬勾勒出的笑意，银鲛向来迅捷的反应莫明就迟缓了一下，再回神时也就懒得吼人了：“说几遍了别给老子动手动脚的你这什么鬼毛病！！！”

山本困惑脸，“咦难道不是意大利人之间普通的礼仪么？”

认真回忆了下身边人的相处方式，鲨鱼斩钉截铁：“不，绝对不是！！！

*******

那真是极其操蛋的一天。刚跃下直升机就被突如其来地大雨浇个透的银鲛用母语暴了一连串粗，也不理会身旁战战兢兢打着伞的下属，径自大步迈向总部主宅。反正他现在一身血汗硝烟，更无所谓再添点雨水。

一整个月的潜伏追击行动，却在紧要关口因为情报错误差点失败。虽然最后还是让他踹掉了对方老巢，但下级伤亡战损几乎是战前预估的翻倍。怒火焚烧成杀意，Squalo现在最想做的就是把那群只会搞内斗的情报垃圾全部扔到战场上去。可惜现实从来不遂人意，作为战场指挥官的他首先得接受上面那些老鬼们的质询，然后再是各部门间的扯皮，当然还有写不完的书面报告。妈的！鲨鱼磨牙，他宁可去炮火连绵的战地里再待上一个月。

走到廊下的时候，隐约撞入余光的身影让Squalo冲锋般地步子蓦然一顿，他皱了皱眉但终究没停，直接往会议室而去。而等他压着火气听完一堆狗屁不通的问题结束叙职时，差不多已是几小时后了。Squalo站在走廊里深呼气。肾上腺素还没退去，被刻意压制的怒火在血脉里模冲直撞，紧绷了近三十天神经让他太阳穴隐隐生疼，而还来没来得及换下的带着血腥气的制服更让他浑身难受。鲨鱼在脑海里拼凑着报告上要用的词汇，脚步却在犹疑。刚才瞥见的身影总在乱七八糟的思维里不断跳出来，正准备询问身边下属时，就已经听到有如雨滴敲落般清爽的声音在唤他。

“Squalo。”

鲛回过身，看到从转角阴影里走出来的人。黑头发的大男孩正冲着他笑，帽衫仔裤球鞋的打扮像大学里随处可见的年轻人，眉眼明净更与这个庞大阴沉戒备森严的古堡格格不入。Squalo吐了口气，却丝毫没缓解从心头堵到喉咙的感觉。他只好没好气地说：“怎么来这里了？”

“大概是见习什么的吧。”

鲨鱼发出一声嗤笑，“怎么终于做好直面这个世界的觉悟了么？”糟糕的情绪和莫明的纠结让他没有克制心底冒尖的刻薄和恶意。“来，说说感觉如何？”

“能见到你挺好的。”山本仿佛完全没听懂他话里的意思一样，“虽然你看起来……嗯可有点不太好。”目光掠过血迹斑斑的制服，山本唇边笑意犹在，眉头却几不可察地微蹙。

也算认识了那么久，Squalo当然知道这小子心里在想什么。但他最不需要的就是别人的同情安慰关心或者其它什么没屁用的东西——尤其是在这儿在现在。所以他只是甩过去一个凶恶警告的眼刀，狞声冷笑：“老子好得很，那些被砍碎了的渣子才不好！”

是啊对你来说只要不是断手断腿断骨头的伤大概都能算很好吧。山本心道。天知道他有多想把眼前满身疲惫的男人摁到浴缸里好好洗个热水澡，想脱掉那沾满血渍的制服细心察看他身上每一处新添的伤痕，想把他丢进床铺里盖好被子让他赶紧睡觉。

但显然他不能，特别是现在。山本觉得无奈又难过，他把叹息和酸涩一起压到舌头下，尽量保持微笑：“好好好，向你的对手表示同情。以及——”焦糖色眼睛里的笑意变得更深更明亮，山本忽然跨上前几步，大大方方给了鲨鱼一个拥抱。“祝贺你凯旋归来。”他把声音压到极低，几乎贴着Squalo的耳朵飞快道：“辛苦了。”然后放开手，退回到安全距离。

这个拥抱克制而礼貌，就像普通同僚间一次得体的问候。

但Squalo还是感受到了异样的热度，那个和他一样雨属性的男孩却散发着雨后阳光般地气息。舒适的体温透过湿糊糊的制服传递到他肩膀上，再慢慢溶进四肢百骸里。鲨鱼滚动了下喉结，最后只是板着脸问：“你要这里待多久？”他迅速考虑着自己的工作安排，打算留出点时间来。必竟他曾经答应过这小鬼要是来意大利的话会陪他到处走走见识一下，嗯剑士应该要尊守自己的诺言。

“明天就回去了。”

鲛抿紧嘴唇，忽略心底轻微地空落落地不开心。他点点头，哦了一声，又说：“明天我送你去机场。”

才不要你现在最需要的是好好休息恢复元气！山本在心里大喊。他不能否认在意识到Squalo愿意花时间陪他时是多么惊喜，而拒绝这个提议简直要用尽他全部的意制力。但他无法允许自己占用Squalo估计本来就不太多的休息时间，即使他是如此希望和这个男人多相处一会儿——哪怕只是秒针移动一格的时间也好。行了别像小孩子一样，山本告诫自己。然后大大咧咧地说：“不用啊，又不是小孩子，你还怕我迷路么。”

鲨鱼锐利的灰眼睛不高兴地眯了起来，但他只是沉默了一下，随即无所谓地哼笑：“本来就只是个小鬼。”也好，对于年轻的新任雨守总部这边肯定会派遗人员接送。而Varia立场微妙，不牵扯过多或许才是最好的。

“那也是你教出来的小鬼。”山本故意摆出一个夸张的表情，“和普通小鬼的品种可不一样！”然后看见今天一直沉郁森冷的男人挑起了眉毛舒展开脸部线条。

狂妄桀傲不可一世到让人牙痒痒的笑容。

看，这才是Squalo应该有的表情。

擦身而过时，山本在心里说。

切，老子教出来的徒弟当然最好。

瞥了眼几乎已经和自己等高的小鬼，狂鲛龇着牙哼。

******

Dr.夏马尔气哼哼地走出ICU，一眼就看见靠在墙边的黑发年轻人。他有点讶异，“你来得好快。不过怎么不进去？”又仿佛了悟一般：“现在不进去也对，就没见过伤成这样还那么吵的人。给男人看病果然太糟心了。”他拍了拍山本武的肩，脸上大概是你有这种导师也不容易的同情。

山本只是温和的笑笑，一面微微欠身向主治医生表示谢意。不不，从来不是这个问题。没人会知道能成为那个人的弟子对自己来说是一件多么幸福与幸运的事情。山本的手停在门把上，犹豫着要不要先敲个门。

他只是，只是还没想好应该用怎样的表情去面对病床上的那个人。

里面传来杯子落地的声响伴随着嘶哑的低吼。山本心里骤然抽紧，一个箭步推门而入。随后的瞬间，他仿佛听到自己的心脏也发出了玻璃碎裂一般地声音。

触目所及一片白。雪白的床单，银白的长发，惨白的绷带，苍白的人。在死一样冰凉的白色里，只有挂着的输血袋红得惊心动魄。而床上的男人正咬牙挣扎起身，他左臂上的义肢被拆了下来，只能用插着针头的右手去够床边柜子上的水杯，但显然没有成功，反而把自己弄得更加狼狈。。

山本觉得嵌在心口的碎片都化成了锋刃，沿着血脉逆流而上，他得咬紧舌尖，才能勉强不让狂涌上来的苦涩语气脱口而出。

Squalo，你怎么能每次都把自己搞成这样？

Squalo，你怎么能每次都把自己搞成这样！

病床上的鲛抬眼看到进来的是山本也怔了怔，但随后立即皱起了眉头，“……喂你为什么在这里？谁告诉你的？”他气息不稳，几乎一字一顿，声音更是干哑得像在喉咙塞满了砂砾。

山本把嘴唇抿成一条直线，连半个音节都欠奉。他默不作声地走过去，小心扶住Squalo的肩，用一个枕头垫在他背后。调节好床的高度，检查针头是否因为刚才的动作而脱落。然后重新倒了杯温水，放好吸管，递到鲛前面，扬了下眉，让他喝的意思。

Squalo觉得火气蹭地一下子就窜了上来，他眼皮一搭，偏过头，从利齿间迸出一个滚。

“你更愿意我叫护士过来？或者通知你的属下？”山本站在旁边，用彬彬有礼的语气开口。他是吃准了狂鲛不会愿意让人看到这种狼狈的样子。

鲛没出声但身体在瞬间绷紧。而即使只是这样轻微的用力，仍让细密的冷汗瞬间湿透了他额前的流海，

山本看着Squalo咬紧牙关的侧脸，几乎立即就后悔了。他无声地叹了口气，坐到床边的椅子上，换了最平常最轻松的口吻：“师者如父。尊师重道可是我们东方的优良传统，你总得让我有机会表现一下这种美德嘛。”说着又把杯子往前递了递，并且淡定却执拗地维持着这个姿势。

鲨鱼垂眸望着伸到眼前的手，隐约觉得记忆中也有过这样的场景——山本武的手伸向他，带着年少天真的坚定固执不肯放弃。接着他又想起山本脸上显而易见的疲倦，鲛恨恨地磨着牙，没承认自己有那么点心软。“老子可养不出你这种蠢小子。”他转回脸，就着山本的手去喝水。

山本心里松了口气，更往前靠近些，顺手取了纸巾轻轻拭掉Squalo额际滚落的汗珠。轻声说：“是跳马先生告诉我的。”这是回答前面那个问题了。

微凉的指尖拂过还在发烫的皮肤，有点入侵私人领地的亲昵，但这动作由山本做出来又好像天经地义般地自然。鲛也没在意，或者没注意——他正咬着吸管，由喉咙里冒出一串含糊不清的音节。

“哎呀Squalo你别骂跳马先生嘛。”山本笑了起来。

鲨鱼用鼻子喷了个哼，就知道不该教这小鬼意大利话的。

气氛又恢复到平时俩人相处时的样子。山本转身去放杯子的时候，Squalo斜睨他，说：“你很闲？最近不是要考试了？这里没事你赶紧回日本去。”他还记得一周前的那次见面，这小子因为熬夜复习改论文结果训练时都不停打哈欠的蠢样子。

“嗯。”山本模糊地应声：“我知道。不会影响的。”他假装没听见后面那句，伸手扶着鲨鱼的后背帮他调整了更舒服的姿势，又顺了顺被汗湿的头发，干燥的手指轻盈地掠过Squalo的耳廓及颈侧。而离得近了，山本身上清爽的气息驱逐了病房里冷冰冰地消毒水味，让鲨鱼不由忍着伤口的疼痛稍微加深呼吸。

“喂——”鲛抬眼，视线由下往上打量正在掖被子的山本——长途飞行在年轻人脸上留下了明显的痕迹，浓重的黑眼圈和布满了原本清澈眼眸的血丝。还有仿佛不自觉蹙起的眉头，抿紧的唇角，憔悴的脸色，沉默的神情，这些都让Squalo感到莫明的焦燥与……——他找不出更准确的形容，在他有限的对感情的认知里，都没有过这种温热得让心头发烫又柔软到难以宣之于口的感受。他处理不了这些情绪，只能僵硬地说：“让你回去就回去，哪来这么多废话！这是Varia的任务跟你没关系。”

山本的呼吸倏然一滞，他抓着被子的手指一点点攥紧再慢慢松开，最后若无其事地说：“你是我师父呀怎么能说没关系呢。”

心情仿佛在冰火间交替沉浮焚烧，一面是再次被推开的不可逾越的寒凉，一面依然无法克制想要靠近的炙热。

那么幼稚那么可笑，会被你斥之为天真的感情。

山本觉得快要笑不出来了，他用力眨眨眼，妥协说：“好好我明天就回去行了吧。Squalo你别说话了，你得休息。”

似乎被这喜欢顶嘴的小鬼难得的乖巧取悦了，Squalo半闭着眼睛，嘴里哼道：“啧这么点小伤哪需要这么麻烦，就算再多战几场都不是问题。老子明天就能接新任务！！”

山本用你一定是在开玩笑吧但完全不好笑的表情瞪他。

“小鬼，好的剑需要磨砺。”鲨鱼沉声训导。

“好的剑需要保养。”山本平静反驳。

 “行啊。”被噎得一口气闷在心头的鲛狞笑起来：“越来越出息了。知道反过来教老子了是不是？！”

“我只是不想看到你无休止地透支自己的生命。”山本吐息轻浅，但每个咬字都透着深厚地诚挚。“Squalo，你是对我来说非常重要的……“他微顿，“导师。我不想下次面见时只能看到一座刻着生年卒月的墓碑。”

鲨鱼仿佛听见了什么笑话般嗤哼。他靠在床上，绷带绕过他伤痕累累的身体，缠住摇摇欲坠的生命。他的面容极度苍白，冷灰的眼瞳却仍然锋利得像粹了血的剑刃。仿佛永远不会息灭地战意在他眼底燃成火又凝成冰，狂烈而凛冽。他勾起嘴角，露出獠牙，难得听到的低沉嗓音却是一片淡漠。“战斗是我们的生存之道。墓碑，尸体，鲜血，死亡，山本武你在害怕这些你必定会面对的东西？”

“够了。”山本提高了声线，现在他的脸色快要同病床上的人一样糟糕了。

但显然鲛并不打算放过被咬住的猎物。Squalo继续漠然道，“小鬼，要是你到现在都不能正视这些，不如早点滚出这个世界。”——不然你才是会死的那个。鲨鱼尖锐的目光有如实质般压迫着年经人，山本惨然的表情让他感觉伤口（或者还有其它什么地方）都在隐隐发疼。但这次他并不想再纵容这个小鬼的天真软弱——如果他不想他死得太早的话

“行了，你确定要现在和我谈这个么？！”山本几乎第一次生出了在Squalo面前退缩的冲动，但他依然克制住了那些不安。深吸了口气，他用逐渐平稳语调说，“我知道。我知道的。不过现在真的不是讨论这些的好时间不是么。你应该休息。”

鲛不置可否，他歪着头打量已经镇定下来的大男孩——这个可以算是在他注视下成长着的男孩。疼痛，低热，药物，以及比这三样加起来影响更多的，眼前这个名为山本武的人都在侵蚀着他强大的意制力，鲛有点昏昏沉沉，“别露出那么难看的表情。”他说，“你是我的徒弟，就不能软弱。即使我死，你也不应该露出这种怯弱的表情。”

“Squalo！！”山本陡然高喊，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼睛里碎光摇曳仿若燃烧的湖面。脸色在瞬间煞白。

鲛视若无睹，“要是你不能变强，就别跟人说是我教出来的。丢人。”

“Squalo。”山本又喊了一次，却是低得如同不成调的叹息。他上前几步，垂眸凝视病床上的男人，然后发出一声极轻缓而破碎地一点都不山本武的笑声，“抱歉。”他慢慢俯身，轻轻环住鲨鱼的胳膊，额头微微抵在他肩上。“抱歉，看来注定要让你失望了Squalo。”山本说，声音里充满了自暴自弃地任性：“我想我永远都没法强大到可以对你的事情无动于衷。”

随着这个小心翼翼地拥抱一同而来得是几年前那个夏天的记忆。耳边的声音已经褪去了青涩，碰触的动作也不再莽撞，并不太长的时光将这个怀抱锻造得更加有力与宽广，却丝毫没有改变那明净温暧的气息和天真热切地感情。有一霎间Squalo真想吼山本武你这个混蛋小子怎么一点长进都没有？！但最终焦燥的鲨鱼只是被动地放任了这个拥抱——唯一能动的左臂没有装上义肢，这让Squalo既不能狠狠一拳揍醒这个小鬼的天真，也不能伸出手生硬地去拍一拍这小混蛋几乎在颤抖地肩膀。

妈的！！真是去他妈的！！！

*******

“山本武。”Squalo面无表情，语调严厉：“你太慢了。”他双臂环在胸前，腰挺得笔直，逼视踏着夜色跚跚来迟地青年。

“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉。”

毫不意外的明朗傻笑，与以前每次训练迟到时并无区别，熟稔到似乎将苍冷肃杀的雨夜都换回了霞光溢彩的黄昏——仿佛迎面而来地，依然是当年那个穿着校服背着棒球杆的青涩少年。

“就几分钟，而且私人飞机这种东西难道不就是用来让人晚到的么。”虽然说得漫不经心，但山本武散懒的步子却在看见站在飞机前Squalo时立即快了起来。“Squalo你怎么不先上去？外面冷又在下雨。”他在鲛身前驻足，微微低头，对眼前的人露出一个真拿你没办法的笑容。“你那头发弄湿了多麻烦。”

冷寥天地间，黑发青年颀秀挺拔，手工西装将年轻的肉体贴合得恰到好处，每一处线条起伏都完全展示着力和美，收敛着锋与芒——一如被他背负在肩头的时雨金时，那隐匿于苍竹中的寒光。

“战场上几分钟足够要你小命几百次了。”Squalo收回视线，转身登机。

“是是我知道了。以后绝对不会了。”山本落后半步的距离，目光眷恋于被雨水打湿后更加耀眼的银发上，嘴里却在俏皮：“我们是在归途，不是出征。放松点嘛，我的师父大人。”

我的，那温柔的音韵由心尖冒到舌尖，与心律一同轻跳，再若无其事地吐出来，就好像真的只是平常一样。

“老子教过你什么来着？”走在前面的人头都不回的训道：“永远不要放松……”

“警戒心。”山本笑着接口，顺便接下银鲛瞬间丢过来的眼刀。他怎么可能不记得他教导过的话呢，只是无法抑止地想听他说的多一点，更多一点。“不过现在是和Squalo你在一起嘛。”

连枚白眼都懒施舍的银鲛径自步入机舱，顺手脱下制服外套撂到沙发上，露出里面的潜行衣。贴身的织物包裹着精悍的身躯，勾画出长久锻炼后结实的胸肌线条和紧致劲瘦的腰身。黑色的领口将稍稍泄露出的一小块锁骨衬得益发皎洁，而再往上便是挺直的脖颈和起伏的喉结，下颌骨线硬朗优美。沾湿的发丝缕缕黏着肌肤，发色肤色皆白得耀目。

山本目光微顿，转头低咳。

“喂小鬼，才淋这点雨就感冒了？身体素质这么差，平时基本体能都他妈是白练的？”鲛一边拧着眉不满地训斥，一边却自然地探过身来，伸手就要抚上山本的额头。“喂喂脸怎么红成这样？”

“不，我没事。”山本赶紧说。他偏了下头，Squalo的指尖便擦着他的眉心一略而过，极快极轻微地碰触，却让他的心脏怦怦狂跳起来。“大概就是有点……热。”就像要肯定这个结论一样，山本迅速解开西装扣，拉松领带——仿佛这么做就真能松口气似地。他把自己扔进一侧的沙发里，然后扬起无辜的笑脸。“你看，现在好多了。”

好个屁！鲛在心里骂了句。这小鬼最近有点不太对劲，他不悦地挑起眉，“喂——你……”但吼声才在嗓子里酝酿，就被前来送文件的下属打断了。

有外人在，师徒俩人倒是一致静默下来。Squalo接过要处理的文件放到小桌上，狭长的眼睛微睐，刀锋似地朝山本刮过去，大概是一会儿老子再找你算帐的意思。山本反正脸皮厚惯了，眨眨眼只当看不懂。正巧另一名下属送来调好的酒，他笑笑接过，好整以暇地抿了口。

飞机平稳升空。Squalo长腿交叠斜歪在临窗的沙发椅里，手指捏着酒杯轻晃，视线顺着杯口延伸，尽头便是名为山本武的青年。他看着他用轻盈地姿态接过酒杯，手势端正婉妙无可挑剔一如他手持日本刀时的样子。漂亮有力的腕骨从袖口边缘滑出，东方人特有的蜜色肌肤将凌厉的骨节粉饰得细腻含蓄。啧像模像样地。鲛无声嗤笑。但他知道这小鬼其实完全不喜欢酒——无论白兰地，威士忌，马提尼。果然山本只是沾了沾唇就放下了杯子，Squalo眼底跃起一点微小的笑意。他仰头喝掉酒，抓起桌上早就准备好的纸袋，随手朝山本掷去。

“诶？什么？”抄手接过纸袋，山本疑惑道。然后又发出小小一声欢呼：“哇哦什么时候Varia专机上有牛奶和甜甜圈了？”他冲着鲛笑，眉眼弯成最熟悉不过的弧度。

“小鬼专供。”鲛龇牙。

“哦不过我记得王子和青蛙都不吃这个吧？”吃得眉开眼笑的山本含糊不清地说：“所以，这是Squalo你特递为我准备的？”

“滚，不是。”鲛立刻否认，旋即又吼：“喂你也知道这玩意连贝尔和弗兰都不吃啊！！你特么好意思？！Vongola的雨守是个乳臭未干的小鬼这种事传出去简直够所有家族笑上一年的！！”妈的，更别说这小鬼还是他的徒弟！

山本低头忍笑，但被纵容的喜悦仍悄悄在眼角眉梢绽放。再抬眸看向鲨鱼时，眼睛里好似流淌着融化了的焦糖。“好啦好啦。你知道的，只要需要我可以接受任何酒精。”他安抚。“反正这里也没别人。”心满意足地将最后一口甜甜圈塞进嘴里，山本的拇指顺势贴着嘴角拭过去，抹掉沾在唇畔的糖霜。

这个动作犹带着几分大大咧咧地孩子气，却令银鲛的目光随之微敛。这是他今夜第二次见到山本做这个动作，而第一次是在几个小时前，本次行动的最后一个清除点。

那是一间废弃的教堂。他们一路奔袭追击如濠雨清扫大地，对方负隅顽抗在最后的据点拼死反扑。作为一支小型佣兵团，虽已死伤过半但能撑到最后的都不会太差，而Varia这边因为任务分散所以Squalo自己只带了极少成员。战况激烈而胶着，等尘埃落定才觉得这一战他们绝对可谓以少胜多，战损也比预计更少——对作战队长来说，这无疑是一场完美的收官之战。这样想的时候，战意依然昂然的Squalo不由得用目光搜寻起在这场战役中起到重要作用的另一人——作为特别派遣而来的Vongola雨守山本武。

在这个死人比活人多得多的地方，Squalo几乎一眼就看到了山本武。黑发青年站在教堂一角，看不出任何表情。绚烂璀璨的彩绘玻璃在激战中坍塌了大半，冰冷的夜幕从洞开的虚空中扑涌而来。光暗半昧之间，山本正抬手用拇指顺着嘴角擦过，拭去沾染的不知是敌人亦或他自己的血——稚气犹存得像每一次抹去吃东西时不小心沾到的痕迹那样。时雨金时在他掌中静寂着，刀锋垂下，血珠不断从雪亮的刀刃上滴落，在地面汇成腥红的小潭。

他的右手稳如磐石。

Squalo眼角轻跳。身为剑士，他可以感受到激战后尚未平复的血液都因为相似的气机牵引而骤然沸腾起来，那是他熟悉而享受的凛烈战意。但转瞬之间，心底却像被抽去了小小一块，不明原因的涩意涌上喉管。

“喂——小鬼。”Squalo脱口而出，又猛然停顿。随即掩饰般地狠狠皱起眉怒气冲冲地咆啸：“混蛋，别傻到在战场上发呆。”

被点名的人抬起脸。山本歪着脑袋，先是缓缓眨了眨眼，随后慢慢弯起了眼角。

“嗯。Squalo。”青年含笑回应，眉目清朗，犹似年少。

他身后，教堂的光线与无尽的暗夜壁垒分明，将世界分裂成截然不同的两边。

****

**_总有一天他们会后悔的。_ **

 

“Squalo……Squalo？”

钢翼破开夜空，薄云和浮想一起急速褪去。Squalo回过神看到山本不知何时已站了自己身前。高大的青年微微弯身凝视他，目光带着询问。“怎么了？”

“没事。”鲛抿紧唇。

山本偏着头看他，随后半蹲下来，手掌安抚般覆上Squalo的膝头，温和地仰视虽然没什么表情但眼底阴影浮动的男人。“累了？我让人送咖啡过来？”

“没必要。喂别烦了。老子还要写报告。”

可是你已经十分钟没翻过一页纸了。山本暗自叹气，又有点不明所以。照理说这次行动虽然艰难但结果却格外成功，他们俩人更是几乎没受什么伤。他完全不明白还有什么事会让Squalo这样的人出神到连叫他都没听到。

即使从少年变成青年，这小鬼满眼担忧的神情依然蠢得想让人冲着那颗傻兮兮的脑袋直接来一拳。鲛不太爽的从鼻子里哼了一声，右手在山本贴着他膝盖的手上拍了拍，说。“都说没事了，别一脸蠢样。一边自己玩去，要什么让下属拿，或者睡一会。”

“Saualo你哄小孩子呢。”山本鼓起腮抗议。他站起来，坐到对面那张沙发椅上。

“本来就是小鬼。”丢了个不服来打老子啊的眼神过去，鲛拿起笔低头重新看起文件来。

飞机越过云端，静谧的空间让时间变得悠长。山本靠着沙发，半眯着眼，放任自己的目光在对面那个男人身上流连。

——曲起手指不耐烦地敲击纸页的Squalo；拿钢笔当剑使唰唰唰落笔纵横的Squalo；眉头微拧小声咕哝着不太文明的意语词汇的Squalo；抬手烦燥地一次次拨开垂落下来流海的Squalo（哦第三次时直接用手支着额头了）；揉了下眼睛，皱起鼻子，打了个极小的哈欠的Squalo（噗好像有点可爱）；难得安静的，收敛狂气的，不太高兴却依然很认真的Squalo。

结果等Squalo搞定所有文件抬起头时，第一眼看到的就是山本莫明其妙傻笑着的脸。

“……小鬼你应该去休息一下，而不是蠢得看着空气发笑。”鲛将钢笔丢得远远的，按了按眉心，又活动着僵硬的颈项。

山本摇头，“我不累。”他依然没法控制脸上的表情，索性非常无畏地加了句：“我是在看着你笑哦Squalo。”

“妈的，意思是老子看起来很可笑？！”捏着颈肩的男人语气不善。

“意思是你看起来很可爱。”简直是理直气壮到欠揍的语气了。但山本才不理被称赞后却露出了杀气腾腾眼神的鲨鱼，反而起身走到他身旁。“我来。”他说。然后极其自然地伸手搭在Squalo的后颈上，撩开发丝，开始为他按摩。

“喂等等等——”手指触及肌肤的瞬间，鲛本能地浑身一紧。但奇异地是无论身体还是意识竟然都没有做出更多的反应与抵触。鲨鱼总得好像有哪里不太对，他别扭地动了动，说：“不用你……”

“只是为师父服务一下而已。”山本淡定地打断他的话，仿佛在说一件天经地义的事。他按Squalo的肩，顺势让他伏到桌子上。手指顺着颈项揉捏，再按压到肩胛，不轻不重，一点点地推开纠结僵硬的肌肉。

山本的体温略高而Squalo体温略低，手指贴着后颈摩挲的感觉异常清晰。干燥温暖的指腹，每一次慢慢地按紧再缓缓松开，恰到好处的力量透入肌肉，不仅是伏案后的酸痛连战后疲惫都那在灵巧的十指动作下逐一消退。

渐渐地，鲛觉得连指尖都要热起来了。“行了行了。”他终于从那种令人沉迷舒适中挣脱出来，坐直身体，抬头望向同样连夜战斗消耗极大的青年。温热的感觉似乎透过皮肤渗入了其它地方，Squalo想说什么，但张了下嘴还是没说出一个字来。倒是山本泰然自若地问，“真的不用了？好点了么？”

鲛飞快地摇摇头又点头。

山本有点奇怪地瞧着眼角泛红的银鲛，应了声就准备坐回对面去。但Squalo只是往沙发里面挪了下，便直接把山本扯到自己身边坐下。虽然是双人座，可两个超过一米八的成年男性挤在一处多少有点束手束脚。不过师徒俩似乎都没有在意或注意到这个问题，他们并着肩，手肘轻触，膝盖若有若无地碰在一起，自然而然地分享着彼此体温。

Squalo正问山本：“今天居然没打瞌睡？”

虽是调侃的口吻，但山本明白他的意思。自小养成的良好作息让他的生理钟极准，年少时夜间训练到稍晚些他就会止不住犯困哈欠连天。为了这个也不知被Squalo骂了多少遍，大意就是连这点小毛病都克制不住还怎么在黑暗里生存。当时觉得他太过严苛，直到真正踏足另一个世界后才意识当年的那些教导有多重要。所以山本笑着说：“不会了，已经习惯了。”

鲛黙然，隔了会儿才冷哼：“总算有点长进。”

山本瞥了眼忽然有些沉寂的男人，想了想，说：“我的长进不可止这些。”他侧身，笑眯眯地对鲛比划了一下：“还记得上次和你对练时用的那招么？我新改进过了。”

“哦？”Squalo顿时来了兴致。他调整了下坐姿，同样偏过头，与身边的青年对视，灰眸里几乎瞬间就燃起了明亮的火花。

山本点头，“我调整了力量。当然依然保持速度。”他扬眉，“再也不会被你的冲击力震到锋刃偏移了。”

“哼，很有自信啊小鬼。”Squalo咧嘴，尖牙和眼中的锋芒同样在闪光。“但你得明白，想像和实战是不一样的。”他语调傲慢，声线却很轻快：“而且永远不要忘记，在前进不是只有你。”

“总要试过才知道。”山本跃跃欲试：“你别忘了，上次我就比你快了一秒。要不是最后力量不够……”他撇嘴，旋而得意。“这次两者兼顾，我肯定能赢。”

“行，有志气。”鲛大笑。“到时又输可别哭。”

山本瞪他，又忍不住笑。“那我要是赢了，有没有奖励？”

鲛挑眉，“赢了就再陪你打一场。输了就陪我再打一场。”

“……这之间有区别么？师父大人？”

“不要算数。”

 “要。”山本答得利落响亮。俩人视线相触，同时笑出声来。

肆意的笑声在胸腔内震动，带起身体轻微地颤抖，而这细小的感觉又通过紧贴着的肩臂传达给身边之人，渐渐地似乎连心跳的频率都变得一致起来。山本有点出神地凝望身边亦师亦友的男人，看着他舒展眉宇，翘起嘴角，欢快的笑意浸润过他俊朗而充满侵略性的五官，并不柔和反而更加夺目与锋锐起来——像无鞘的双刃剑，即使按兵不动也一样透露着凛冽张狂的气势。

我的导师是在真心实意地高兴的。山本想。而我会是那个令你如此高兴的人么？会是么？他又在心里问了自己一次。终于开口问道：“我没有让你丢脸吧？Squalo。”

Squalo微怔，然后摇头。

眼前的青年如同长得极好的乔木，高大挺拔，生机勃勃。

山本笑，侧身向鲛那边更靠过去了一点。“那么……”他目不转睛地望着那双冷灰色的眼眸，“我会让你骄傲么？”

眼前的青年如同刚上战场的兵刃，崭新稚嫩，生杀予夺。

Squalo咬紧了牙，终于慢慢地狠狠地点了下头。

****

**_棒球与剑，两者择一吧。_ **

 

山本歪头打量Squalo的神色，唇边笑意微敛。他倾身，凝视的目光绵长专注，又带着些探究。随后就在鲛几乎忍不住想要调开视线时，山本却又弯起眉眼，露出了那种非常山本武式的，明媚坦荡，飞扬璨然，似乎可将任何问题都一击而破的笑容。

“Squalo，没关系的。”

他听到他这样说。

“什么？喂你——”

 “我明白的。”山本打断了他。以最最温柔的口吻，而每个吐字却都铿锵坚定，他重复：“Squalo，没关系的。”

窗外掠过的夜空正在逐渐褪去发暗的深紫灰。

青年似乎轻微地迟疑着，他又抬眼看看了男人脸上的神情——那沉下眉头和眼中仿如深海般地阴影。山本极轻地叹了声气，往前靠得更近，终于再也不想忍耐似地伸手握住了Squalo的肩膀，将沉默得反常地男人拉入自己的双臂之间。

“没事的。”他继续说，像在反复保证着什么一样。

Squalo一动不动。已经不能称之为小鬼的青年正像一只大型犬那样扑在他身上，大面积的身体接触，完全被另一方的力量包围着，毛绒绒的脑袋搁在肩窝，热切的呼吸简直能烫伤颈边的皮肤。

这个拥抱一点都不舒服，又亲昵得太超过。像撒娇也像安抚，更带着点耍赖般地依赖。

可这个拥抱也像某种承诺。

从少年到青年，在耳边的依然是那个声音。一次又一次。早已埋在过去光阴里的种子，渐渐在现世破土而出，丝毫不惧前路翻覆，想要生长盛放成更好更盎然的样子。

“所以，别胡思乱想了。师父大人。”年轻人用老气横秋调调说。

这一次，银鲛抬手照着那颗后脑勺就是一巴掌。随后在山本哼哼叽叽的抱怨声里，Squalo的右手躇踌了一下，慢慢落在了山本武的肩头上，轻拍，停顿，终于用一个不算轻的力道回抱了他。

就像被拖了魔法一般，山本瞬间静止下来，甚至连呼吸都为之一滞。飞机在气流里微微颠簸，心脏也似被高高抛起，再轻轻巧巧地落下，落入另一个人伸出的掌心里。

山本慢而坚定地收紧了抱着那个人的手臂。

机窗外面，天欲破晓。

 

END


End file.
